Hujan Kemarin
by Kiyone Hiruma
Summary: "Apa yang kau lihat?"/"Hujan," jawab Youichi singkat setelah membiarkan Mamori, si wanita cantik yang memandanginya sejak tadi, menunggu beberapa lama.


yah, ini dia. setelah agak lama nggak pernah login.. ini sama kaya yang sebelum sebelunya.. hirumanya ooc..

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

silakan... ^^

Hujan Kemarin

Langit sore itu tertutup sempurna oleh awan abu-abu tebal bersama dengan hujan yang cukup deras mengguyur kota itu. Beberapa minggu ini, kota Deimon memang mengalami cuaca yang seperti ini. Hampir tiap hari kota dihujani dengan volume yang dinamis, dari rintik sampai hujan lebat. Hingga membuat suasana kota menjadi sedikit lebih muram dari biasanya. Hujan membuat semuanya tertunduk, benar?

Agak sedikit berbeda dengan suasana diluar sana, sepasang mata berwarna _enerald_ jernih mengintip curiga dari balik jendela apartemennya. Laki laki yang bersandar sambil melipat tangan di kusen jendela itu mangamati hujan layaknya agen rahasia mengintai target operasinya. Sungguh mata itu tajam penuh waspasda menatapi setiap tetes air yang jatuh di luar sana sementara otak jeniusnya sibuk memikirakan satu spekulasi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan suara kalem wanita yang menegurnya barusan, Youichi —nama pria itu— mendongak dan melepaskan tirai yang sedari tadi dia cengkram. Dia melihat wanita _auburn_ itu berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Youichi balas menatap kedalam bola mata _sapphire_ itu, ingin memastikan bahwa yang dia pikirkan itu bukan hanya ilusi saja. Rasanya mata wanita itu sedikit berbeda, sedikit kehilangan cahaya cantiknya. Bola mata wanita itu menatapnya tidak seperti biasanya, cenderung membenarkan spekulasi yang tengah berkembang di otak pria itu. Spekulasi yang muncul akibat hujan kemarin.

"Hujan," jawab Youichi singkat setelah membiarkan Mamori, si wanita cantik yang memandanginya sejak tadi, menunggu beberapa lama.

Mamori memberikan senyum simpulnya pada laki laki yang kini menjabat sebagai suaminya itu. Dia pun menyibak tirai putih jendela itu, membuat mereka dapat melihat hujan yang mengguyur kota dengan hanya dibatasi oleh benda tipis transparan yang dinamakan kaca. Wanita itu ikut bersandar di sisi lain kusen jendela, juga ikut mengamati hujan.

"Aneh," gumam Mamori tampa menoleh dari sang hujan,"Aku menyukai hujan saat berada di tempat yang teduh dan mengamati mereka seperti ini. Tapi..."

Mamori berdeham beberapa kali untuk menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menggelitik di tenggorokannya. Hal itu sontak membuat alis suaminya tertaut. Tidak biasanya bagi sang istri berdeham seperti ini.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai hujan saat mereka turun padahal aku masih di luar dan tidak punya tempat berlindung," lanjut Mamori kemudian.

Mamori, Mamori... kau tidak tahu saja kenapa suamimu mengamati hujan kali iini. Kalau kau mau tahu, Youichi mengamati hujan dengan mata curiga itu semua karena dirimu. Dia tahu hujan telah membuatmu basah kuyup kemarin. Dia juga tahu sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi padamu. Pengamatannya yang teliti telah menguatkan asumsi di pikirannya.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau tumben sekali mengamati hujan kali ini?" tanya wanita itu mengalihkan perhatian dari hujan.

Youichi tak menyahut. Dia malah berpaling pada hujan, mengamati mereka sejenak kemudian menoleh kembali pada Mamori. Dia menarik wanita itu mendekat dengan tiba-tiba. Lengan Youichi melingkari pinggang istrinya dengan nyaman namun cukup kuat untuk menahan Mamori jika dia berniat melepaskan diri —sayangnya tidak.

Merasa heran dengan tingkah suaminya sore ini, Mamori mendongak menatap wajah datar sang suami. Belum sempat dia bertanya alasannya, wanita itu dibuat terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Youichi menunduk dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Mamori. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Mamori memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, takut dicium tanpa persiapan. Setelah menunggu dan tidak terjadi apa apa, mata wanita itu kembali terbuka.

"Ehm... You, ada apa denganmu?" Terdenagr sekali bahwa Mamori khawatir.

"Kau sakit," Youichi menyuarakan kesimpulan dari asumsinya setelah mendapat konfirmasi dari suhu badan Mamori. Dugaannya benar soal Mamori sakit. Hujan kemarin memang turun cukup lebat.

"Ketahuan ya..." Mamori nyengir lebar sedangkan Youichi tersenyum sinis sebelum dirinya memperpendek jarak antara bibir keduanya. Entah kenapa Mamori terlihat begitu enak untuk disantap sore ini.

"Nanti tertular lho..." dendang Mamori dua detik sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Masa bodoh dengan flu," guman Youichi sementara Mamori tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan mata.

_~fin~_


End file.
